Kagome Vers Alussia
by Lady Kiori
Summary: Kagome Vers Alussia, la segunda princesa del imperio de Vers, va a la Tierra junto con Asseylum y logra salir sin daño del atentado contra su vida, ya en la Tierra camuflada como una terrícola más, se propone luchar junto con Inaho y sus amigos, porque ella no cree en la inferioridad de los terrícolas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Inuyasha ni me pertenecen todos los derechos van para sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Kagome Vers Allusia**

"Slaine ¿qué piensas de la Tierra?"

Slaine se extrañó de esta pregunta, pues aunque la princesa mayor había realizado antes una pregunta similar, aquella había sido a la vez muy diferente, la princesa Asseylum Vers Alussia quisó saber si él extrañaba la Tierra y cómo era esta, pero ahora la princesa menor, Kagome Vers Alussia deseaba saber que pensaba él de la Tierra.

"No entiendo muy bien a que se refiere princesa."

Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Me refiero a ¿Qué piensas de los habitantes de la Tierra? y ¿Piensas que están aprovechando los recursos de la Tierra? es simplemente eso, es solo que... a veces me pregunto que es lo que piensan los terrícolas, ellos avanzan sin necesidad del aldnoah, entonces empiezo a cuestionar si el aldnoah es realmente necesario, o solo son las cuestiones por el poder lo que mantiene su existencia, luego me pregunto si tal vez los recursos en la Tierra causan tantos problemas como el aldnoah, pero simplemente no puedo comprenderlo, quizás ver la Tierra personalmente me ayude a entender, estas cuestiones sobre el poder."

Slaine miró a la princesa sin responder.

"¡Oh, lo siento! Estoy segura de que no entendiste ni una palabra de lo que dije, olvídalo por favor, no quiero causarte problemas."

Slane rió "No se preocupe princesa, es solo que me sorprende lo distintas que son sus preguntas y las de su hermana, la princesa Asseylum pregunta principalmente sobre el cielo, los pájaros, el mar y toda clase de animales que ella nunca ha visto."

Kagome suspiró.

"Nunca he logrado congeniar completamente con mi hermana, sus ideas parecen diferir de las mías la mayor parte del tiempo, yo ciertamente encuentro la Tierra muy interesante, pero me interesan más las personas que viven allí y no tanto como luzcan sus paisajes."

* * *

La mayor parte de mi niñez es un borrón, no recuerdo mucho sobre ella, mis memorias empiezan a ser claras a partir de los seis años, de ahí en adelante recuerdo todo lo que sucede, pero mi mente es invadida con preguntas, que pasó durante los años anteriores a mi perdida de memoria, porque no creía que era normal tener una parte de mi vida en blanco, entonces más preguntas sin respuestas seguían llegando y para cuando tuve nueve años no era raro que me haga por lo menos una pregunta nueva cada día, el día que encontramos a Slaine lo que me pregunté fue...

 _¿Qué existe más allá de Vers?_

Slaine llegó como alguna clase de respuesta y me hubiera gustado hacer más preguntas, pero Asseylum lo tenía siempre con ella, dentro de mi mente infantil, quizás fueron celos, pero empecé a alejarme de mi hermana, no fue muy difícil, nunca fuimos muy unidas para empezar. ella siempre estaba pensando en cosas que yo no entendía, al menos yo creía que mi hermana mayor tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

Empecé a leer, un año después de la llegada de Slaine, con diez años, había terminado cada libro en Vers, los que el emperador permitió que leyera y también los que quisieron ocultarme, entonces empecé a reunirme con Slaine, empezó como un capricho mío, lo desperté a la media noche, para hacerle preguntas sobre la Tierra, con el tiempo se convirtió en un hábito, aunque la primera vez Slaine se sorprendió mucho, ya que nunca le había hablado antes, debido a la constante presencia de mi hermana a su lado.

La última vez que lo vi, estábamos en una nave de camino a la Tierra, las princesas de Vers íbamos como muestra de que Vers deseaba una relación pacifica con la Tierra, el emperador esperaba de esta forma mejorar nuestras relaciones y evitar otra guerra.

Recuerdo la pregunta que le hice aquella noche antes de llegar a la Tierra...

 _Slaine ¿qué piensas de la Tierra?_

Él nunca me respondió.

* * *

"¡Princesa Asseylum! ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Habíamos llegado a la Tierra hace unas horas, no me despedí de Slaine, no enfrente de mi hermana, pero si lo hice la noche anterior en una de nuestras reuniones, el ver el paisaje a través de los vidrios de la nave fue hermoso, pero llegar y pisar territorio terrestre fue lo que me emocionó más, no nos dejaron tener contacto con los terrícolas muy a mi pesar, todos los sirviente que estaban con nosotros eran de Vers, los mismos que ahora estaban ocupándose de mi casi moribunda hermana.

La gravedad de la Tierra era diferente a la de Vers, sin duda alguna, pero no creía que eso justificara todo el malestar que Asseylum demostraba, claro que la primera en gritar por la salud de su querida princesa fue Eddelrittuo, la pequeña enana, como a mi me gustaba llamarla en mi mente, ella nunca me agradó porque trataba a Slaine como si fuera inferior por ser de la Tierra, nunca me gustó eso, la diferencia entre terrícola y marciano que hacían en Vers, no eramos superiores, ni por un poco, eso era lo que yo pensaba y lo que quería comprobar en mi visita.

Mientras Asseylum se moría por la gravedad me escape con la excusa de ir al baño, nos hospedábamos en algo llamado 'hotel', un muy lujoso lugar, rodeado de guardias a diestra y siniestra, pero ni siquiera los guardias podían contra un camuflaje de Vers, cada una de las princesas tenía uno, mi hermana y yo, para poder escapar en caso de que algo terrible sucediera y camuflarnos sin ser reconocidas, el collar de Asseylum lo tenía y el mío también, desde luego no podía salir con un vestido tan llamativo como el que me habían puesto para el desfile, totalmente idéntico al de Asseylum, blanco y muy molestoso, no es que no me gustara el blanco, de hecho era uno de mis colores favoritos,junto con el azul, pero odiaba usar vestidos formales, porque no podías moverte a gusto usándolos.

Tomé mi collar, el cual era más simple que el de mi hermana, solo una perla rosada brillante como adorno, lo curioso de esta perla era que cambiaba de color, pero era un detalle simple, cuando me camuflé no quede muy diferente, mi cabello negro permaneció igual en color y longitud, pero mis ojos cambiaron de azul a marrón y mis ropas se volvieron más cómodas, en lugar del horrendo vestido, tenía algo llamado shorts jeans, una blusa de mangas cortas de color blanco, unas zapatillas azules y medias blancas, y una casaca de color azul y mi collar, que permanecía siendo el mismo.

El personal que nos cuidaba como princesas era de Vers, pero los guardias en la puerta era terrícolas, así que todavía no conocían la apariencia de las princesas, por lo que sabía exactamente que hacer para salir.

"¿Dónde están las princesas?! ¡Quiero ver a las princesas!¡Vine desde Kansai para ver a las princesas en persona!"

Uno de los guardias se me acercó.

"Señorita debe retirarse, esto es un área restringida."

"Pero yo vine para.."

Uno de los tipos grandes me tomo del brazo derecho y otro del izquierdo, entre ambos me sacaron afuera de hotel, caminé un poco lejos y cuando creí que ya no podían escucharme grité: ¡Gracias!

Fui caminando despacio por las calles, debido a que nada me era familiar, todo era fabuloso, muchas personas caminaban de un lado a otro, pasaban unas al lado de otras sin notarse o saludarse, algunos formaban grupos y conversaban alegremente al caminar, otros venía con sus familias, podía ver a madres con sus hijos, todo era tan diferente a Vers, pero al mismo tiempo tan similar, aquí existían familias y amigos, tal como en Vers, entonces me hice la pregunta del día...

 _¿Qué nos hace tan diferentes?_

Me acerqué a una señora pelirroja, que tenía un rostro muy amable, esperaba que mi habilidad para juzgar a las personas no sea inútil en la Tierra.

"Disculpe señora, vine desde Kansai para ver el desfile de las princesas, pero no conozco el lugar y terminé perdida" sonreí " ¿Podría ayudarme?"

"Oh querida, no te preocupes, yo te guiaré, mi hijo y yo también vamos a ver el desfile, saluda Shippo."

La mujer miró hacia abajo y solo entonces noté a un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que indudablemente debía ser el hijo de la señora, porque el parecido era obvio.

Anduvimos a paso lento por media hora, conversando mientras nos dirigíamos a lugar, la señora se llamaba Ai y su hijo era Shippo, él fue muy tímido inicialmente, pero luego pareció relajarse y empezó a hablar un montón, era agradable escucharlo.

"Pues aquí estamos."

Ai me señalo hacia el gran grupo de gente en la calle, era ciento y cientos personas, que dejaban un espacio libre para lo que yo suponía era por donde verían a las princesas, eso sería interesante, pues quería verme a mi misma desfilando, ya que si yo estaba aquí no habría nadie para desfilar allí, lo más lógico era que usasen un doble.

"Bueno Kagome, fue un gusto conocerte, tengo que ir a reunirme con mi esposo, te veo luego."

La mujer de sonrisa brillante se alejó y yo me dediqué a buscar un lugar en el que pudiera ver el desfile, cuando lo encontré, después de hacerme paso entre mucha gente, solo tuve que esperar un poco, pues el desfile estaba por empezar.

"¡Miren, ese es el carro que lleva a las princesas!"

Alguien de entre la multitud gritó, todos volteamos para ver un vehículo con lunas negras, que no permitía observar el interior, dentro de él se supone que debían estar Asseylum Vers Alussia, primera princesa y heredera de Vers y Kagome Vers Alussia, segunda princesa y también segunda en la linea de sucesión del imperio Vers, pero yo estaba aquí con los terrícolas y Asseylum estaba mal cuando me fui, así que quien quiera que se encontrara en el vehículo definitivamente no era una princesa.

* * *

Todo sucedió en un instante.

Por un momento estuve viendo el carro blanco pasar en frente de la multitud y al segundo siguiente un montón de misiles guiados atacan el vehículo, los demás vehículos que sirven como escolta son alcanzados por los misiles y estos explotan.

Los civiles corren, desesperados por encontrar un refugio, yo no me muevo, ni avanzo ni retrocedo, me quedo en shock por lo que estoy viendo, entonces algo me hace reaccionar, del carro blanco sale una chica, es notable que apenas se sostiene en pie y hace un gran esfuerzo para salir del carro volcado, puedo verla claramente, es exactamente igual a mi, en cuestión de segundos corro hacia ella, no hay duda de que es mi doble usando camuflaje óptico, la sostengo haciendo que se apoye en mis hombros y me alejó del carro lo más pronto posible.

Apenas llegamos lo suficientemente lejos cuando escuché otra explosión, no volteé a ver que sucedía, sabía sin necesidad de verlo que el último misil había impactado contra el carro blanco, y lamentablemente en él aun se encontraba una persona más, sin importar si esa persona era mi hermana o su doble, una vida se había extinguido y no pude hacer nada más que sentir una incómoda presión en mi pecho, mientras me alejaba con la chica que suplanto mi identidad en el desfile.

Luego de algunos minutos caminando, no puedo precisar el tiempo exactamente, porque no me importaba en ese momento ninguna cosa además de salvar a la chica que se encontraba conmigo, llegamos a una calle, completamente vacía, al parecer las personas escapando habían tomado otra ruta, lo cual era conveniente si quería deshacer su camuflaje, no era conveniente que la chica andara por ahí con la apariencia de una princesa de Marte.

La chica que llevaba estaba inconsciente, cayó desmayada después de lograr salir del carro, por lo que la senté en el suelo y busqué un collar entre sus ropas, al encontrarlo me separé de ella.

"Alnoadh, Kagome Vers Alussia, segunda princesa del imperio de Vers te ordena, desactívate."

Una luz brilló por unos instantes y luego desapareció, sin el aldnoah necesario el camuflaje del collar no funcionaría, eso es lo que se nos dijo a mí y a Asseylum, y eso era lo que comprobaba al ver que frente a mí estaba una chica de cabello marrón, más alta que yo por unos centímetros, le quité el collar y lo guardé.

"¿Uhm? ¿Dónde estoy?"

La chica se veía confundida y tocó su frente con una de sus manos.

"Soy Kagome Vers Alussia y estás en la Tierra, hubo un ataque en el desfile, por lo que te viste involucrada al ser mi doble, lo siento sinceramente."

Ella se paró rápidamente, tan rápido que temí que volviera a desmayarse por sobre exigirse.

"No se preocupe princesa, fue un honor ser su doble y hubiera sido un honor morir como tal."

Posé mi mano en su hombro.

"Bueno, me gustaría saber como te llamas, y aunque suene muy egoísta de mi parte, me gustaría pedir tu ayuda, toda esta situación es muy confusa y me ayudaría mucho que estés a mi lado."

Le di una sonrisa esperando que eso la calmara un poco.

"Por supuesto princesa, mi nombre es Sango, estoy a sus ordenes."

Sango se inclinó ante mí, en forma de saludo.

"No te inclines Sango, en este momento lo que queda claro es que hubo un atentado contra las princesas de Vers, por lo tanto si alguien nos quiere muertas lo principal es no dejar que nadie sepa que sigo viva."

Sango dejó de inclinarse y me miró fijamente.

"¿Eso significa que su majestad, la princesa Asseylum...?"

Pude oír la duda en su voz.

"No lo sé, pensé que tu estarías más informada, ¿se encontraba Asseylum contigo?" pregunté.

"No, yo estaba sola en el carro blanco, la princesa Asseylum fue con uno de los carros negros, eso es todo lo que sé."

Suspiré mirando al cielo, ese cielo azul que mi hermana había esperado tanto tiempo ver en persona, la idea de que tal vez esté muerta me afligía un poco, pero no más que el hecho de que Sango pudo haber muerto en mi lugar.

"Muy bien Sango, creo que debemos movernos, por favor llámame por mi nombre, como dije nadie debe conocer que la princesa de Vers sigue viva."

"Entendido princ- Kagome."

Sango se equivocó al tratar de llamarme por mi nombre, pero esperaba que tardara un poco en acostumbrarse a no mostrar un gran respeto a la princesa de Vers, como estoy seguro debieron habérselo dicho una y otra vez desde pequeña, aunque ella parecía ser algo mayor que yo.

* * *

"Princesa Asseylum, princesa Kagome, ¿en verdad están muertas?"

No quiero creerlo, no quiero creer que están muertas, pero la realidad estaba frente a mis ojos y no podía ignorarla, no podría volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa de la princesa Asseylum, no podría volver a conversar con la princesa Kagome, no podría verlas de nuevo.

 _Slaine ¿qué piensas de la Tierra?_

Entonces recordé la pregunta de la princesa Kagome la noche antes irse.

 _Pienso que es demasiado cruel, princesa._

* * *

 **Eso es todo, Slaine era uno de mis personajes favoritos al empezar la serie, aunque también lo era Inaho, al final terminé dividida entre ellos, por lo que me quedé con Inaho ya que Slaine se volvió malo casi al final, aún así es mi segundo favorito en este anime, me gustaría saber que piensan, espero que les guste, porque yo creo que debe resultar algo interesante de este fic, ahora a ver Shugo Chara, porque estoy impaciente por ver que pasará con Kagome y Kukai, pásense también por mi crossover de InuYasha y Lady Oscar, así de paso aprenden sobre la revolución francesa, estoy muy emocionada por escribir este año, esperemos que me dure la inspiración, los quiero y las quiero.**

 **Ja ne**

 **Akari Kinomoto**

 **31/31/15**


	2. En contra del plagio

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo, si no una de mis descargas de enojo, me siento muy triste por tener que informar que nuestros trabajos están siendo copiados, cada capítulo que nos toma tiempo y esfuerzo para escribir solo por el hecho de que amamos tal anime, manga o serie, etc, no buscamos beneficiarnos, pero estas páginas simplemente copian todo, me he enterado de esto por el aviso de la usuaria **Miss . Marked** (sin espacio)

thebuystock . org

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

Personalmente, yo intenté buscar las páginas y me aprecian bloqueadas o para comprar el dominio, lo que me hace pensar que deben haberlas reportado, pero confirmo el plagio porque si busco en google akari kinomoto my wish my life myself encuentro mi historia en thebuystock . org aunque el enlace haya expirado, estuvo ahí, sin mi consentimiento como autora, el caso más preocupante es el de este sitio:

 **talkfictions . com**

Porque entre a ver y es un plagio exacto de fanfiction, el modelo es el mismo, las noticias son las mismas, todo es lo mismo, todas las historias de fanfiction están en esa página también y saben, yo me registré en fanfiction, y como tal, mis historias deberían estar solo en fanfiction no en una página de la cual ni sabía existía hasta hace una media hora, para aquellos que tengan cuenta en google por favor denuncien la página, yo no sabría como explicarlo, pero si van al último capítulo de cualquiera de las historias de la usuaria antes mencionada encontrarán indicaciones, yo las seguí para hacer la denuncia, y para los que no tienen una cuenta en google al menos por favor difundan esto, no podemos permitir que personas inescrupulosas simplemente copien trabajos que tomaron tanto esfuerzo.

Para ir a los sitios solo quiten los espacios, perdónenme si estaban esperando un capítulo, no sé como explicar mi indignación, me encuentro ofuscada en este momento.

Espero haberlos puesto al tanto de la situación queridos lectores y compañeros escritores, busquen sus historias en google y veran que aparecen en otros sitios sin su consentimiento.

Hasta luego.

Akari Kinomoto

14/02/16

* * *

Como medida preventiva respecto a esto, empezaré a publicar nuevos capítulos en Archive of our Own, no estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar esta cuenta, porque no lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ver si se puede solucionar este tema de los plagios, busquen mis historias por sus título, porque mi nombre allá es Kiori.


End file.
